Ibyth Equipment
The hobgoblin Ibyth Empire has risen and fallen multiple times over the millennia. Warfare with their neighboring nations as well as the presence of monstrous beasts has left its mark on their weapons and armor. Most Ibyth weapons are heavily built and designed to cause massive bloody wounds. The hobgoblin smiths of Ibyth design their equipment to be as intimidating as possible and have even developed some regional equipment found nowhere else. Simple Melee Weapons Falx A falx was a weapon created from salvaged materials. These weapons were common among goblins or created by peasants desperate to defend their farm. The falx was commonly a two handed handle strapped to a broken sword blade or farm tool, most often a scythe blade. Pugio The pugio is a variation of the common dagger, but with a much broader blade. The pugio is most commonly used as a ceremonial weapon for finishing off a helpless opponent. Often times, it is favoured by dual-wielding hobgoblins who appreciate the heavier blade for its damage potential. Characters proficient with the pugio may treat it as a dagger or a shortsword for the purpose of any feats. Martial Melee Weapons Kopis Also known as the hatchet-sword, these weapons had a small single handed haft and a large, heavy, inward curved blade. These swords were mass produced by the Ibyth Empire for use by their soldiers and remain one of the most common weapons in the region. The Kopis was comparable to the longsword in damage potential, but lacked the versatility. Exotic Melee Weapons Proficiency with an exotic weapon can be gained through feats and abilities such as the Weapon Master feat. Dire Flail A dire flail was essentially two flails mounted on either end of a stout haft shorter than a quarterstaff. The chains that attached the spiked metal balls or metal rods were longer than those of a normal flail. Dire flails were intended more for intimidation than use, but would occasionally appear in gladiatorial matches. Special: This weapon can be used as if fighting with two weapons, despite it not being a light weapon. When fighting in this manner, you may make an additional attack with the other end as a bonus action. This attack deals 1d8 blugeoning damage on a successful hit. A hobgoblin or bugbear can use a Dire Flail as if it were a martial weapon. Orcish Ig'ogg Og'ogg (Double Axe) An orc double axe is an orc-developed weapon with axe heads on both ends of a long haft. Orcs wield these devastating weapons with fluid motions more akin to a quarterstaff than a greataxe. The weapon has considerable weight making it nearly impossible for most to wield the impractical weapon, not that many would try. The name Ig'ogg Og'ogg roughly translates to "one axe good, two axe better." Special: This weapon can be used as if fighting with two weapons, despite it not being a light weapon. When fighting in this manner, you may make an additional attack with the other end as a bonus action. This attack deals 1d8 slashing damage on a successful hit. An orc or half orc can use a Double Axe as if it were a martial weapon. Light Armor Manica The manica was a type of iron or bronze arm guard, with curved and overlapping metal and leather segments, fastened to leather straps and usually ending in a long blade or curved scythe. The weapon was very popular in hobgoblin gladiatorial matches and even saw some use as an off handed weapon on the battlefield. While wearing a manica, you can attack with the scythe as if it were a light weapon. Special: A manica may only be worn with light armor. While it is equipped it grants you +1 AC. This AC bonus stacks with a shield or with another manica. A player wearing a manica can not use the equipped hand for any other purposes, and can not drop or be disarmed them of the weapon unless the armor is removed.